A Blue Green Mixture
by Buruma
Summary: This is before Vegeta comes and after Radditz. Buruma Bulma dumps yamcha and Piccolo becomes her best friend. Will there be love? oh, you bet cha. Final Chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

A Blue Green Mixture

By Buruma

A party was going on at Capsule corp. all the lights were on and you could hear the happy screams of a child running through out the place. Goku was playing with his son, Gohan. The others were in the living room contemplating on their new found friend, Piccolo. At first he wanted to kill Goku, like all other living things, but when the news of a new threat happened upon earth he decided to join them. He said that it was only so that Goku wouldn't die and he would have the pleasure of killing Goku himself. Chichi was most timid around him, he didn't eat anything he only drank water and he was always by himself. Chichi and Buruma were sitting next to each other. Yamcha had joined Goku in hide and seek with Gohan. Piccolo was leaning on a wall with his head down and his eyes closed. Chichi glanced at Piccolo and then back at her friend.

"He freaks me out. I mean how can some one live on just water?" Buruma giggled at her friend's puzzlement.

"I don't know, but he's kinda cute if you don't pay attention to the green skin."

"Buruma! How could you say that!? He's a cold blooded killer and you have Yamcha, you shouldn't say things like that."

"Well I really don't think me and Yamcha are going to be together for long, I just found out that he's been cheating on me again."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine I guess. I'm going to tell him later tonight that I can't stand it anymore."

"Really? Yikes how do you think he's going to take it?"

"I hope he dies."

"Harsh."

"Yeah well he deserves it." Chichi nodded and took her cup of tea off the coffee table and took a sip. Kuririn walked in from the kitchen and said that dinner was ready. He was learning to fix a broken machine from Buruma's dad.

"Yay! Dinner!" yelled a happy Gohan who came bounding in out of nowhere. Chichi got up and followed Gohan into the kitchen.

"Gohan! Don't run now! Walk please!" She said. Buruma looked over at the green figure against the white wall. She went over to him and peered under his turban. He opened his eyes and scared Buruma half to death.

"AAHHH! Jeez you scared me!" He glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted any water or anything."

"Yeah that's fine." He closed his eyes again. Buruma lifted an eyebrow and walked back to the kitchen. Everyone was already sitting, they watched her grab a glass and fill it with water. She glanced over at the table.

"It's for Piccolo." She said holding up the glass. Everyone nodded and went back to pigging out. Buruma set the water next to Piccolo and turned back to the kitchen when she heard a faint 'thank you'.

"You're welcome." She replied. She walked back to the kitchen and took her place next to her dad. "Hey you guys there is almost no food left!" She heard muffled 'sorrys' by Goku and Gohan. Chichi sighed and scraped a bit of meat onto Buruma's plate.

"Thanks." Said Buruma.

"No prob." Chichi replied. Buruma continued to scrape what was left of the food onto her plate. When she began to eat, Goku and Gohan got up and raced out to the backyard where the rest heard laughter and screaming from Gohan. Chichi got up and washed the plates of her family. Buruma's dad and Kuririn finished and went to continue work on the broken machine. Buruma sat at the table by herself, as Yamcha had gone to the living room to watch T.V. She stared at the wall mindlessly chewing her food. She snapped out of her trance when she heard a chair scrape against the floor. It was Piccolo; he set his water on the table and eyed Buruma who was watching him. Buruma shrugged and went back to eating. Chichi had finished with the dishes and came to sit with Buruma.

"Look, Buruma, he's so antisocial." Chichi whispered "He comes after everyone leaves. That's just plain weird."

"I don't know. But he probably can hear everything you're saying." Buruma whispered back. Chichi gasped and covered her mouth.

"Really?"

"Yeah I think Goku said he has really good hearing."

"Oh my, I'm sorry Piccolo." Chichi said. Piccolo glared at her and took another sip of his water. Yamcha got bored and went to see what Buruma was doing. He found her and Chichi whispering about something. He sat next to Piccolo and started to drum on the table.

"What's up green man?" he said. Piccolo grunted. "Okay…I'll take that as a 'fine'. Hey Buruma what cha' doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating the scraps you people left me." Yamcha glanced down and smiled sheepishly. Buruma turned to Chichi.

"I think I'm going to do it now." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Chichi nodded as her friend got up and beckoned Yamcha to follow her. They went out to the front.

"Ok Yamcha, here's the thing. I know you are cheating on me and I just can't take it anymore. So I want to end this relationship, now." Yamcha's mouth was open in disbelief.

"What? You're just going to dump me? No one dumps me. I dump you. I don't need you anyway." He yelled and turned to his car.

"Fine!" Yelled Buruma to Yamcha's back. Yamcha did a 'forget you' gesture with his hand and got in his car. Buruma locked her hands in fists and stomped back to the living room where Chichi and Goku were eating popcorn and watching her though the window. Gohan was asleep in Chichi's arms.

"Are you ok Buruma?" asked Goku. Buruma nodded trying to keep tears from welling up in her eyes. 

"I think we should go now, Gohan is asleep anyway. Thank you for inviting us, Buruma if you need anything just call, okay?" Buruma nodded and walked them to the door. Piccolo was right behind her and when she turned to go get Kuririn she smacked right into him. 

"Jeez, Piccolo." She went around him and Piccolo just stared after her. She went into the kitchen and saw Kuririn and her dad working on the machine.

"Hey Buruma, do you think I could stay until we're finished?" asked Kuririn when he saw her come into the kitchen. 

"I guess, don't make too much noise though, okay?" Kuririn and her dad nodded and went back to work. Buruma went out of the kitchen and into the living room where the stairs are. When she reached the first step she noticed something in a dark spot of the living room. Frightened, she grabbed an umbrella that was in a vase near the stairs and went to investigate. The light was off in the living room but the moon was out and the light flooded onto the carpet. When she reached the dark spot it shifted and went into the light. Buruma screamed and then realized that it was…Piccolo! What the hell was he doing here? Piccolo stood in the light and looked down at her. Buruma looked up at him and saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. His face was outlined by the light defining his features. His green skin had a faint silver glow and his cape was still swaying from when he moved. His arms were crossed and he was looking down at Buruma. Buruma's chest was still heaving from the scare as she glanced wildly about the room and then back at Piccolo. She gave him a quizzical look. Piccolo furrowed his brow and looked as if he was going to say something but then sighed and kept quiet.

"What is it? Piccolo? Why didn't you go with Chichi and Goku?"

"I…I wanted to see for myself if you were really ok." He said quietly. Buruma was amazed at Piccolo's compassion, because she thought he could only feel anger. She smiled and gave Piccolo a hug. Piccolo's eyes widened with surprise and fear; he kept his arms crossed to prevent himself from harming her. Buruma looked up at him and smiled again.

"Thank you Piccolo. Thank you very much." She hugged him again. Piccolo now had no idea what was going on but he let her hug him. He didn't even know why he stayed but to see Buruma smile made all thoughts of regret passed out of his mind. She let him go and saw him to the door. She watched him pass by her and fly out into the night. She sighed and closed the door. She put the umbrella back and continued her journey up the stairs. She didn't feel like crying anymore, she knew that her relationship with Yamcha was over. She plopped down on her bed and rolled over onto her stomach, she grabbed her portable CD player off her bedside table and started to listen. It was Enya, she sighed and rolled onto her back. Few songs later she fell asleep. Little did she know that someone was watching her outside her sliding glass door to her balcony. His arms were crossed and his head was down. His cape was swaying in the wind and he was wondering what he was doing here. 

"I shouldn't be here…but she…ugh! I should go." He clenched his teeth and snarled. His ear twitched when he heard a noise. _That sounds like Gohan…screaming about something or other. Probably cause his mother woke him up. Kids…_ Piccolo shook his head. He had one more look at Buruma, his heart softening just a little; He turned and flew off to Goku and Chichi's house.


	2. The Green man returns

********Chapter 2********

When Chichi woke up the next day she went straight to the kitchen, she found Piccolo sitting at the table drinking water. He eyed her and then went back to staring at the wall sipping his drink. Chichi stared at him in puzzlement. _How can someone only drink water!? I just don't get it._ She opened the fridge and took out some eggs and bacon and a bunch of other stuff for Goku to eat.

"So uh…Piccolo…" Said Chichi trying to get a conversation out of him. "Why didn't you come home with us last night…?" 

Piccolo grunted. "None of your business." He got up and left his water on the table. He headed out the door and to a tree where he started to meditate. Chichi sighed and put his glass of water in the sink. A while later Goku came out, his eyelids half closed scratching his head.

"Hmmm…smells good Chichi." He rubbed his eyes and went over and kissed Chichi good morning. She smiled.

"Breakfast will be done in a few minutes, honey. Is Gohan still sleeping?" Goku nodded. "Could you wake him up?"

"You want me to wake him up!? That child has a fit every time I do it." Chichi turned around and glared at him. 

"Go wake him up now!" Goku's head dropped as he headed in the direction of his son's room. Few minutes later Chichi could hear the tired screams of Gohan waking up. Goku came out of Gohan's bedroom and ran outside before Chichi could make him do anything else. He found Piccolo sitting under a tree. He eyed Goku and then closed his eyes again. 

"What's up Piccolo? How'd ya sleep?" asked Goku.

"Fine."

Goku scratched his head. "Was that answer for the first question or the second one?" Goku's puzzlement amused Piccolo somewhat. Piccolo smirked.

"Both."

"Ah, I see. Do you want any water or anything?"

"No." Just then the breakfast bell rang, Goku ran off to the house smiling and drooling. Piccolo watched him disgusted. _ How can anyone be so carefree? He's still a kid himself._ Piccolo got up and decided to fly anywhere to be away from the sight of Goku eating.

A few hours later he found himself at Capsule Corp. he wondered if Buruma was awake. He went around the house to her bedroom and looked inside. She was there sitting at her vanity in her robe. She was brushing her hair and humming. She then got up, not noticing Piccolo, she started to take off her robe. Piccolo's eyes got really wide; he closed them and floated to the ground. He went around to the front and rang the doorbell. Her father answered the door.

"Well hello Piccolo, what can I do for ya?"

"I just needed to get away from the Son house. Uh they were eating." 

"Oh…yeah. They aren't the prettiest bunch are they? Well come in I don't know what you can do here but feel free to do whatever you like."

"Thanks." Piccolo picked out a wall he liked and leaned against it. Closed his eyes and began to meditate.

"AAAHHHH. DAD!! Come quick." Screamed Buruma. Her father raced to the stairs and jumped up two at a time. Piccolo nearly fell over from the intensity of the scream. But before Buruma's dad reached the top of the stairs, Piccolo was already there. He raced to her bedroom and opened it. Buruma was trembling and staring at her wall above Piccolo.

"Piccolo! Oh kill it, kill it! Please!" Buruma was prancing around with her eyes closed. Piccolo came into the room and looked at the wall. And started to chuckle, it was a spider.

"Don't laugh! Just kill it…" whined Buruma.

"I won't kill it."

"Why not?" whined Buruma. Piccolo didn't answer her he just picked the spider off the wall and went out onto her balcony. He flew over the railing and landed on the ground he let the spider go onto the grass. Buruma was watching from the balcony. She watched him come back.

"You should have just killed it. Now it's going to come back…" Said Buruma.

"No it won't."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"The Sons were eating."

"Oh." Buruma turned away from him and looked out over her balcony to the city. Piccolo found a wall and leaned against it. Buruma looked at him and shook her head.

"Why are you always against a wall?" Piccolo shrugged.

"I guess I just like it that's all."

"Uh huh. Right." Buruma went back to staring at the horizon over her balcony. She noticed a mama bird feeding her chicks and decided to watch them. When she regained her senses a while later she noticed that Piccolo was much closer and away from the wall. She glanced at him and lifted an eyebrow. She then sighed and turned back to her room. Since she didn't have breakfast yet she decided to go down stairs to see what was there. She went to the fridge and opened it. The cool air spilled over her as she thought about what she was going to eat. She noticed a yogurt cup in the back and wondered if it was still good. She took it out and inspected the cup. 

"Damn, it expired."

"What expired?" Came a voice from behind her.

"What the…?" it was Piccolo he followed her to the kitchen. Buruma turned around and showed him the cup. He nodded though Buruma didn't think he got it. She sighed and tossed the cup into the trash.

"I guess I could go out to eat…hey Piccolo you want to come?"

"To go eat?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh that's right you don't eat. But would you like to come to keep me company?" She asked hoping that he would come.

"Sure I guess. I have nothing better to do." Buruma smiled and headed out the door with a car capsule and her purse. Piccolo followed. She disengaged the capsule and got in the car. Piccolo got into the other side with a little difficulty since he was so tall. Buruma drove to a near by diner. They were taken to a booth and given menus. 

"He'll just have water." Buruma said to the waiter. The waiter glanced at Piccolo then nodded.

"Uh sure. And could I get you a drink as well, pretty lady?" Asked the waiter trying to flirt with Buruma. Piccolo growled. Buruma's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh, coffee for me." The waiter hurriedly left, not wanting to be freaked out again. "Did you just growl at him?" asked Buruma to Piccolo. Piccolo didn't answer he just stared vacantly out the diner window. Buruma shook her head and went back to the menu. She ordered pancakes, eggs and bacon. When she was done, they left the diner. Piccolo decided that he was going to go back to the Son's. He flew up into the air and then looked back down at Buruma. She waved and smiled at him. He waved back and left.


	3. A fight and a soap opera

*******Chapter 3*******

Piccolo reached the Son house a few minutes later. There he found Goku and Gohan in the front play fighting, Chichi was watching them from inside while crocheting something. Piccolo landed in front of them and startled Gohan. Gohan fell crying and then he darted into the house. Piccolo raised a brow. Goku shrugged.

"So where were you all morning?" inquired Goku.

"Flying." Came a flat reply. Goku nodded.

"Uh huh sure. Anyway you want to spar?"

"Sure." Said Piccolo. Goku went into a fighting stance and beckoned Piccolo to make the first move. Piccolo's eyes narrowed as he flew in for the first punch, his attempt landed but not in the place he intended. He hit Goku's leg when Goku was trying to evade the attack. Goku went off spinning in mid air, he stopped and then dive-bombed at Piccolo. Piccolo moved to one side and shot an energy blast towards Goku, who blocked it and sent it flying into the woods near his house. Gohan was sitting in his mother's lap with a finger in his mouth watching his father and the Namek fight. His mother narrowed her eyes and growled.

"You shouldn't be watching this Gohan. Go to your room and study, now." She placed Gohan on the floor and watched him scuttle to his room. Chichi shook her head and went back to her crochet.

Goku flew around Piccolo and sent an energy blast at Piccolo's head. Piccolo raised a hand and the blast ricocheted off his arm. Piccolo glared at Goku and rose into the air. Piccolo kicked out and sent Goku into a defensive mode. Goku was blocking every punch and kick and he began to get cocky. Piccolo noticed and disappeared. With lightening speed he reappeared above Goku, he clasped his fists together and bore down on Goku sending him into the ground. Piccolo landed and when the dust cleared he saw Goku standing. Before Piccolo knew it a ki blast was headed straight for him. All he could do was block the attack, but it still hit its mark. Piccolo was thrown off balance and he landed on the ground with a thud. Piccolo's pride was hurt bad, he peered out from underneath his turban and saw Goku there holding his hand out to help him up. Piccolo growled and got up himself. He dusted himself off and glared at Goku.

"Good fight Piccolo. That was fun! What do ya say we get some water?"

"Sure whatever." Piccolo, pride broken, followed Goku into the house. Chichi got up and got them a couple of glasses of water. Gohan came running in form his room when he heard them come inside.

"Who won daddy?" He asked getting up into Goku's lap. 

"I did son." He ruffled Gohan's hair.

"Only because I was going easy on him." Stated Piccolo. Gohan's eyes went wide realizing the power Piccolo has. Goku's eyes smiled.

"Sure Piccolo. What ever you say." 

"Oh Goku honey… it your turn to help Gohan with his homework." Said Chichi who appeared behind him. 

"Awww, come on Chichi…" whined Goku.

"Sorry honey I have to do other things right now, like getting more food at the grocery store, so you can eat. You want to eat right?"

"Yeah, alright I'll help him." Goku put Gohan in his arms and carried him to his room. Piccolo looked around the house and decided to see what Buruma was doing. He got up and walked out the door. He flew around for awhile contemplating on what went wrong in his spar with Goku. He landed on Buruma's balcony and peered in through the glass door. Buruma was there sitting on her bed watching T.V. Piccolo knocked on the door. Buruma looked up startled but when she realized who it was she smiled. She got up and opened the door for him.

"Hi Piccolo what's up?"

"Nothing. I got bored."

"I see. Well I'm watching a soap opera right now if you want to join me."

"Uh ok." He sat down next to her on her bed. He was suddenly struck by her lovely scent. He began to bask in it when she started to tell him what the show was about.

"Well see this guy here was suppose to go on a blind date with this girl over there but the guy fell for a married woman. The husband then tried to kill the guy, then the husband met the girl that the guy was suppose to go out with and now he's having an affair with her. Then this kid shows up claiming that he is the son of the guy and the girl that the guy was suppose to go out on a blind date with. But that couldn't happen since they haven't gone out with each other yet. So now they are having a paternity test to see who the father is. Then the father of the guy is dying so that just adds to the hysteria of the whole thing…" Buruma went on and on about the show she was watching not even paying attention to what Piccolo was doing. Piccolo had fallen backwards onto Buruma's bed in completely confused heap. He had grabbed a pillow and it was now over his head. The soft droning of Buruma's voice made Piccolo fall asleep. When the show was over Buruma looked over at Piccolo but discovered that he had fallen asleep. Buruma sighed and looked around her room for something to do until he woke up. She went over to her desk and decided to invent something. A while later the sun was going down and Buruma was engulfed in her idea for a roller coaster Piccolo woke up. He scanned the room and saw Buruma at her desk. He sat up, got off the bed and walked over to Buruma. He placed his hands on her shoulder. Buruma screamed and jumped.

"What the hell? Oh man you scared me Piccolo. Don't do that again." She said while her heart beat furiously and her chest heaved.

"Sorry."

"Its ok. Did you have a nice nap?" Piccolo nodded and headed outside. Buruma got up and followed him. The sun was going down and the reds and oranges shot across the sky.

"Wow, isn't it beautiful?" Said Buruma while she was looking at the sky.

"Yeah…" said Piccolo who was looking at Buruma. Buruma looked at him and Piccolo snapped out of his trance and looked away. When the sun set Buruma invited Piccolo to dinner. 


	4. The restaurant

*******Chapter 4******

Buruma headed down stairs with Piccolo in tow. She stopped at the bottom and turned around.

"So Piccolo where do you want to…go…" Buruma stopped in mid sentence realizing that Piccolo doesn't eat food. "Oh sorry I forgot. Heh." Piccolo shrugged.

"It's ok, Chichi does that a lot too." Buruma sheepishly smiled as they headed out the door. "Uh, Buruma, can we fly to wherever we are going?" Buruma looked at him surprised.

"You want me to fly…" Piccolo nodded. "Uh, I guess so. If it makes you feel more comfortable." Piccolo walked over to her and picked her up. Buruma let out a small whimper as she was scooped up into the big comfortable arms that held her life. She closed her eyes as she was lifted up into the chilly night. 

"So where are we going?" asked Piccolo.

"Uh how about to that one steak house downtown. I haven't been there yet and I would like to try it." Piccolo looked down at her and nodded. Moments later Buruma was screaming with delight as the cold air rushed through her hair and the feeling of freedom set in. Piccolo smiled as he looked ahead at where he was going. They reached the city full of lights within a few minutes. They whisked in and out of the tall buildings and landed on the roof of the building that held the steak house. Piccolo set Buruma down and watched her preen herself. Smoothing out her hair and putting more makeup on.

"Wow Piccolo that was fun. Maybe after dinner we could fly more, yeah?" Buruma said while fixing her hair in the mirror of her compact.

"Sure." Buruma closed her compact and smiled.

"Kay. Come on let's go." Piccolo followed Buruma to the stairs that led down to the floor beneath them. Then they took the elevator to the floor where the restaurant was. When they stepped off the elevator they we awed at the sight before them. The restaurant was gorgeous, it was shaped in a circle and there were windows all the way around. And below them was a revolving bar with circle couches to sit and chat on.

"Ooo this is so cool!" squealed Buruma as she went over to the waiter at the front desk thing.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked the bored waiter.

"Uh, no…is that a problem?" 

"Well not really, I guess. How many in your party?"

"Two."

"Right this way." He grabbed a couple of menus and headed towards a booth near the center of the building. Buruma slipped into the booth on one side and Piccolo sat down on the other side. 

"Could I get you any drinks?"

"Sure…um…I'll have a glass of your finest red wine and my friend here would like the purest form of water you got." The waiter gave her a quizzical look and headed off towards the kitchen. 

"The finest water, huh?" asked Piccolo.

"Yup. You approve?"

"Sure. Water sounds good."

"Funny. So…why do you only drink water anyway?" Piccolo shrugged.

"I'm not sure really but it gives you extra time to train with out having to stop and eat."

"Oh right, that makes sense. So have you trained yet for the Saiyajins?"

"Well a little…I really should train more though." Then Piccolo was suddenly hit with a thought, _wait what am I doing here…I really should be training. But… it can wait, tomorrow I'll train more…_ Piccolo sat there staring passed Buruma with his arms crossed. The waiter came back and set down the drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" Buruma nodded.

"Um let's see I'll have the New York style T-bone steak with garlic mashed potatoes."

"Ok, and sir what will you have tonight?" 

"Uh nothing I don't eat food." The waiter looked a bit surprised. He turned around and went to the kitchen to put in the order. Buruma couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Did you see that guy's face? That was the funniest look." Buruma calmed down enough to take a sip of her wine, when a couple walked in. It was Yamcha and his new girlfriend.

"Oh great." Said Buruma glaring passed Piccolo. Piccolo turned his head and saw why Buruma was glaring. 

"Don't look at them." Suggested Piccolo.

"I'm trying not to but it looks like they are going to be seated right in front of me. Aww man Yamcha is facing me." Buruma whined, she then gulped down her wine. "Ah that's better." Piccolo shook his head.

"Let's trade places then."

"Fine." Answered Buruma. Buruma slid all the way around and Piccolo got up and walked over to the other side of the table.

"Better?"

"Much." A bit later Buruma had gotten her steak and started to eat it when a high-pitched laughter filled the room. The steak fell off her fork and plopped into her potatoes. She fished it out only to have it fall off again when another laugh pierced the atmosphere. Buruma growled and wolfed down her steak before the lady could laugh again. Piccolo chuckled at Buruma watching her eat frantically.

"And that's why I don't eat." Said Piccolo with a smile. Buruma glared at him and continued to eat. Piccolo took a sip of his drink and looked around the restaurant. A while later Buruma finished and signaled for the check. The same waiter came and gave them the check. Buruma gave him her credit card and raised and eyebrow at Piccolo.

"Did you know they charged me for your water? Damn fancy restaurants." Piccolo chuckled.

"How much?"

"5 dollars."

"5 dollars? Boy they ripped you off."

"Thanks Piccolo." Said Buruma drenched in sarcasm. The waiter came back and gave Buruma her credit card. "Ok Piccolo let's go." They got up and headed towards the front. But they didn't get very far for Yamcha spotted them and waved them over.

"Well if it isn't Buruma and the green man. What are you all doing here?" Yamcha rose an eyebrow at Piccolo.

"We're have dinner Yamcha. Just like you are." Said Buruma.

"Ooo you mean as a date? Ahahahahahaha!!! That is so funny." Yamcha burst into uncontrollable laughter. Then all of a sudden he stopped. Piccolo's hand was around Yamcha's scrawny neck. Piccolo growled at Yamcha.

"Let me go!" Yamcha squeaked. Piccolo dropped him on the floor. Buruma chuckled.

"Jeez I never did anything to you." Said Yamcha while still on the floor. His date looked utterly horrified. 

"See ya around Yamcha." Said Buruma and with that, left. Piccolo and Buruma climbed the stairs to the cool night air on the top of the building. 

"What you did to Yamcha was really funny. I couldn't have done it better myself. And did you see the look on that girl's face! I would pay to see that again." Said Buruma while being scooped up in Piccolo's arms for the journey home.

~Ok so sorry for not updating sooner!!! I didn't know it was going to be such a big hit! Thank you all who have reviewed!! 


	5. More Yamcha Death

********Chapter 5*********

They traveled around the city for awhile checking out the tall buildings. Buruma sighed and yawned.

"Shall I head to your house?" asked Piccolo.

"Sure, sounds good." Said a sleepy Buruma. Soon Buruma noticed that the tall buildings were gone and her familiar surroundings were back. Piccolo touched down on Buruma's balcony and put Buruma gently down. 

"Thank you Piccolo for coming with me." Buruma stood on her tiptoes and kissed Piccolo's cheek. She smiled and turned to go in her balcony doors. Piccolo stood motionless not to mention speechless. He put his hand to his cheek and watched Buruma go into her house. She turned around inside smiled and waved good night to Piccolo. He waved back with his other hand. She closed her curtains and plopped down on her bed and giggled. _What soft skin…_ Buruma mused to herself. Piccolo lifted himself off the balcony and away to Goku's house. When he got there Goku was up watching T.V. When Piccolo came in through the door Goku jumped up and lifted and eyebrow at Piccolo.

"Where were you? You didn't come to dinner, and now your water's all warm." Piccolo glanced around the room not knowing how to answer Goku's question. 

"Uh I was just out. Jeez, give a namek a break." Said Piccolo hoping to sound convincing. Goku, not the brightest crayon in the box, missed the meaning in Piccolo's words. 

"Oh, ok. Did you get in some training?"

"Yea." Replied Piccolo settling down in his meditating posture for the night. Goku got the hint and left to go to bed.

The next morning Buruma got up, grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. She couldn't stop thinking about Piccolo and she wondered why she was so attracted to him. She replayed the memory of kissing him over and over in her head. She didn't know she was so bold. She got in the shower and started to sing. When she got out she dressed and went down stairs. Her father was sitting at the table eating lunch. _Whoa I didn't mean to sleep that long. _

"Hey, Princess, I heard you singing in the shower. You must be happy."

"Yeah I guess you could say that. So what's for lunch?"

"Uh whatever's in the fridge." Her father replied.

"Oookay…" She said as she opened the fridge. A rush of cool air blew against her feet as she rummaged thru the pounds of food. She finally pulled out a chicken leg and a cola. She grabbed a stool and sat at the bar in her kitchen. "So dad what do you have planned for the day?"

"Oh I don't know. I'll probably work with the new people this afternoon. Hey, do you want to join me?"

"Sure that sounds like fun." They both finished their lunches and headed toward the part of their house that held the workers. Dr. Briefs punched a few buttons on an intercom phone and his voice was soon heard all over the workplace.

"Will the new employees please join me and my daughter in my laboratory in 5 min." Buruma and her dad were tinkering with a gadget when the door opened and three new employees stepped in. 

"Ah welcome to my laboratory. This is where I do most of my inventing and experiments." Dr. Briefs let out a loud malicious laugh to scare the newbies; he sent a wild glare at one of the female employees. She let out a loud gasp and covered her mouth. Buruma sat behind him and couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

"Ok, dad…haha…leave them alone…hehe." Dr. Briefs turned to his daughter and smiled.

"Ok." He turned back to the newbies. "Ok today you will work with me and my daughter today which I would call a privilege, anyone can tell you."

"Stop it." Buruma said sharply. Her father turned to her; she smiled and continued talking for him. "Ok, today we'll be working on an invention that me and my father have been working on for the past few days." Buruma went over to a sheet and pulled it off the machine they had been working on. The newbies gasped in awe; it was a space ship. Shaped like a bubble, it is suppose to be able to travel long distances in space.

"This machine is being funded by the government so you must be precise in your testing and you must work very carefully. Please see my dad for further instructions as to what you will be doing today. And…" Buruma started to say but her attention was on someone who just entered the room. The person moved to the right and into a shadow, Buruma couldn't tell who it was and decided to check it out after she was done talking to the newbies. A few minutes later the newbies were busy working on their part of the project. Buruma went over to the door and was pulled into the shadows. She was about to let out a scream but a hand covered her mouth. She turned around and was face to face with Yamcha! _How dare he!_ She thought. She wiggled out of his grasp and stood in front of him tapping her foot and giving him a glare of a thousand daggers.

"Ouch!" He said noticing her glare.

"What are you doing here!? How did you get passed the guards!?" She said ready to explode.

"That doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does!"

"But what does matter is why I'm here." Buruma glared at him waiting for him to explain. "Let's uh…go outside."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you! You scum bag!" with that she whirled around and went to go join her father and the newbies. Yamcha followed her around until he finally convinced her to go outside with him to talk. She very reluctantly followed him out the door and into the backyard. She stopped about a few feet from the door.

"Ok Yamcha. I'm outside, now what the hell do you want?" She demanded. Yamcha slowly turned around and gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes in the world. She lifted an eyebrow and knew immediately what he wanted.

"Oh no, no, no, no…. We are through Yamcha, can't you understand that?" Yamcha nodded and then he turned very dark and sinister looking.

"Well…if you don't want me, then I'll take you by force."

"What kind of crazy talk is that!?" But Buruma knew he wasn't joking. She backed up against the wall and tried to look for the handle of the door with her hand.

Piccolo was at the Son house all morning bored out of his mind listening to Gohan recite his times tables. Gohan reached about 9x some number when Piccolo opened his eyes from his meditation and a blinding flash lit the room for about a millisecond. The paper Gohan was holding burst into flames and went crashing into the floor. Gohan yipped and flew into his mother's arms.

"Piccolo! How dare you scare my son! That's it go now and don't come back till dinner!" Chichi screamed. Piccolo gave her a stare and said

"I'm not one of your useless human children." He exited the house and flew into the sky. He decided to see if Buruma was busy, so he headed in the direction of Capsule Corp. 

Buruma found the doorknob and was greatly relieved. But when she tried to open it, it was locked. She turned around and put all of her force into trying to open it. But it wouldn't, she whirled around wide eyed and heaving. Yamcha was closer now.

"You locked the door didn't you?" said Buruma. "How can you do this?" Yamcha smiled evilly and chuckled. _He really has gone insane!_

"Buruma didn't you know that you were my first true love? I thought we would be together forever…but no…"

"You very well know why we didn't last, Yamcha!" Buruma screamed at him.

"But you had to go and mess it up…" he continued to say completely oblivious to anything she said. "Now its pay back time…" Buruma was really frightened now, she didn't know what he meant by "pay back time". But she wasn't going to stay and find out. She ran down the side of the building she turned the corner and continued to run towards the main house that was not attached to the lab. Yamcha caught up to her in no time. He tackled her and brought them crashing into the ground. Buruma wiggled free of his grasp on her leg and continued to run. Yamcha wasted no time and caught up to her again, this time he grabbed her shirt and sent her flying backwards into the ground. The wind was knocked out of her, she lay still on the ground catching her breath wondering what Yamcha was going to do to her.

Piccolo was enjoying the blue sky he flew in while continuously thinking about Buruma and the kiss that she gave him. He now could openly tell himself that he had a special affection for Buruma and would do anything for her. He spotted the Capsule Corp. and began to descend. He noticed that two people were running across the large lawn that separated the lab from the house. What he saw next didn't make him at all very happy.

Buruma had her eyes shut tightly waiting for Yamcha to do something. But when he didn't she opened her eyes. She was met with the picture of Yamcha being held up by his neck by none other than Piccolo!

"Piccolo!" Said Buruma getting up from her position on the ground. Piccolo smiled and threw Yamcha to the ground. Buruma rushed up to him and hugged him. And for the first time Piccolo genuinely hugged her back.

"You both are Freaks! I'm outta here." And with that Yamcha ran across the lawn to his car. But before he reached it he was struck by a ki blast from Piccolo. Yamcha fell face first into the dirt and slid a few feet to his car. Buruma chuckled.

"Maybe now he'll stop bothering me." Said Buruma.

"Maybe…" Repeated Piccolo. Buruma turned her attention back to Piccolo and smiled at him. "Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?"

"No he didn't do anything to me but I think I'll have nasty bruises all over my body." Piccolo gently pulled her closer to him, he picked her up and carried her to her house. But before they got to the door Buruma wrapped her arms around his neck, she stared at his beautiful black eyes and pressed her nose against his. Piccolo glanced wildly around for a minute but stared back. Buruma sighed and moved her nose next to his cheek and leaned in. Piccolo leaned a little back but a strong feeling came over him and joined her in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. They pulled away a few moments later but neither of them wanted to go inside. Their noses touched once again and they fell into a deep abyss of love for each other.

~ (ok so I've revised the kissing part I hope it's to all of your likings. Don't forget to review) Ok wow! We've got some kissing action woo whoo!!! Hehe. Sorry to keep all you fans waiting. I hoped you liked it! Please review!


	6. A little side story

********Chapter 6*********

Buruma woke up in her bed very sore from the previous day's events. She slowly got up and walked over to her mirror, groaning all the way. She turned her back and lifted up her shirt; she found that a very big ugly bruise had formed on her back.

"Ugh," said Buruma, she made a face in the mirror and decided not to go anywhere alone with Yamcha. But she really hoped that he would just disappear off the face of the planet. She let down her shirt and finished getting ready for the day. She was putting on her makeup when a tap on her door startled her. She jumped and a black eyeliner line formed on her cheek.

"Damn!" she cursed silently. She quickly rubbed it off and opened the door. "Yes?" she said as an unfamiliar face met her.

"Um…Hi, my name is Jon and there is this green guy that came in just now and he's um unconscious. Your dad sent me up to fetch you."

"Unconscious? Oh my…" Buruma dashed out of the room totally forgetting the black smear across her face. She jumped down the stairs two at a time and ran to the medical building. She burst into the room and found Piccolo on the table with his eyes closed. Her dad was sowing up something on his arm. She stood next to him and assessed the damage done to Piccolo.

"What happened, Dad?" She asked while fingering Piccolo's tattered clothes. She ran her hand down his face and a tear dropped from her eye. She really didn't like seeing him like this.

"It seems that Goku and Piccolo were having a really heated battle. Goku isn't much better off than Piccolo, but he was sent to the hospital and Piccolo was sent here because we know more about Nameks than the hospital does." Her father said without removing his eyes from the wound he was stitching up.

"Oh," She said not tearing her eyes away from the expression of agony on his face. "Did you give him anything for his pain?"

"Yes, but it takes a while for it to work, but I need to do some stitching now. So I'm pretty sure he is in a lot of pain now." Buruma eyes turned sorrowful and she wanted to take some of his pain but she knew that was impossible, so she decided to hold is hand to comfort him. His expression calmed almost immediately but he didn't wake up. A few hours later they had transferred Piccolo to a bed where he was sleeping peacefully. Buruma stayed in the room all day, she brought little projects with her. She was working on a new model for the Dragon Ball radar, when she heard Piccolo stir. She whipped her head around to find herself face to face with Piccolo. 

"Oh my!" She gasped. When she relaxed she smiled at him and pecked him on the nose. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like a boulder crushed me."

"Awww," she whimpered. She stroked his cheek. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"But I feel better now knowing that you took care of me." Buruma blushed and smiled. "By the way, where's my hat….I feel naked without it." Buruma raised an eyebrow at him and pointed to it on the other end of the table. Piccolo gave a sigh of relief and stood up to go get it but fell back down gripped by a wave of nausea. He sat there for a while until his head cleared. Buruma was looking at him, worried.

"I think you'll have to stay here for a while." She said. Piccolo grunted in response. Taking it the wrong way Buruma threw his hat at him and said, "It's not that bad here!" Piccolo caught it with lightening speed. "Show off," Buruma mumbled. Piccolo grinned as he watched her exit the room. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. He put on his hat and cape and followed her out to her house. She had brought the Dragon Ball Radar with her and set it down on the kitchen table. She then decided to see what was on T.V. She sat on the couch and Piccolo sat next to her. His hat rolled off and hit Buruma in the head. 

"Hey!"

"Sorry." He mumbled. He grabbed his hat back and kept it off to prevent further harm. Buruma took one glance at him and laughed.

"Ack! You're naked!" She giggled. Piccolo frowned. "Sorry…"she said still chuckling. Buruma's favorite soap opera was on so she decided to see if it was a new one but it wasn't. So she decided to go get something to drink.

"Hey Piccolo do you…." She glanced over at him and found that in his weakened state he had fainted at the remembrance of what the soap opera was about and the fact that he listened to the previews. "Wha?" Buruma went over and examined him. Yup, he fainted. Buruma shook her head and went to the table to work more on the Dragon Ball radar. About a half an hour later Piccolo woke up.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"You fainted for some reason." Came a muffled reply. Buruma was bent over her work cautiously putting a screw back in place.

"Oh," Piccolo got up and walked over to her holding his head. He loomed over her and cast a shadow over her.

"Hey you're in my light."

"Sorry." He grunted.

"It's ok." She turned around and looked up at him. "Would you like a glass of water or any aspirin?" She said taking note that he was holding his head.

"What is as..pi..rin?"

"It takes the pain in your head away."

"Oh, yes I would like one."

"Ok, I think I'll give it to you in the form of a shot."

"Ok…" Piccolo wondered what a shot was as he followed her back to the medical building. Buruma reached into a drawer and pulled out a needle. Piccolo's eyes widened as she pulled it out.

"What the hell is that!?" He asked.

"This is a needle …" she put the aspirin in the needle, "Ah there we go." She went over to Piccolo and stuck it in his arm before he had a chance to object. A second later Buruma pulled the needle out and Piccolo relaxed.

"Hmm…that wasn't bad. Why does Goku hate them so much?" Buruma shrugged.

"Maybe because he's childish. Children hate shots."

"Oh." Piccolo chuckled. "Thank you." Buruma smiled.

"No problem, I'd do anything for my green man." She said and exited the room. She walked back to the house and sat down at the table. She continued working on the Dragon Ball radar and soon was lost in her work, Piccolo followed her because he had nothing better to do. He went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. When he came back out to the table he found Buruma working furiously. He loomed over her to see what she was working on. The shadow cast from Piccolo disturbed her once again. She looked up and gave Piccolo a quizzical look.

"Sorry" he grunted.

"S'ok. Do you wanna see what I'm working on?" Piccolo grunted a reply knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of it. Buruma stood up and brought the Radar with her.

"See this here?" She pointed to a strange looking lever and continued to explain to Piccolo what every little thing was for. He stopped listening almost immediately; he just gazed into her eyes and began to think about how beautiful she was and how much he liked her. A half an hour later Buruma realized that Piccolo wasn't listening to her. She pouted her lips and gave Piccolo a glare. Piccolo snapped out of his trance.

"You weren't listening to me!" 

__

Wow she is so beautiful when she's mad…thought Piccolo. "Sorry." He said as he brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. Buruma's sour face quickly left as it was replaced by a smile.

"Oh, Piccolo…" she sighed, "I can't be mad at you." Piccolo rubbed his hand along her jaw and stopped at her chin tilting it up a bit. Buruma smiled. She backed away, turned and ran enticingly out to the back yard. Piccolo ran after her getting outside just in time to see her climb up her favorite climbing tree. She reached a sturdy high branch and sat facing the setting sun. Piccolo looked at her from the ground and then flew up to the branch. He floated a little above her, he began to relax and meditate. Buruma sighed and tugged on his cape. He looked down at her and gave her a quizzical look. She beckoned him to sit next to her. He lowered himself onto the branch and Buruma immediately leaned on his shoulder.

"You comfortable?" He asked.

"Uh huh…" she sighed while watching the setting sun. "hmmm….isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes it is." He said not really paying attention to the sun but to Buruma. He moved his cheek next to hers. Buruma closed her eyes. _Wow what soft skin…_ she mused. She turned and looked at him. He turned at the same time. They leaned in and kissed. Piccolo enjoyed it so much that he lost his balance and brought both of them off the tree. Buruma's eyes widened as the ground came rushing up at her. She began to scream when Piccolo slowed them down and stopped just above the ground. Buruma's chest was heaving and her heart was racing. Piccolo held her closer as he brought her to the gorund.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Buruma calmed down a bit. 

"I'm fine now…" They kissed again but this time much deeper. When they pulled apart Buruma led him to a patch of tall grass. She lay down on the grass and stared up at the sky. Piccolo joined her and began to run his fingers along her face. Buruma smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him. They laid there kissing each other repeatedly until the sun was completely hidden by the hills. The darkness hides their figures in the grass as they decide to spend the night there…just holding each other.

~ o.0 heh heh…thought I was gonna do a lemon did you? Well nope, sorry to disappoint you all, but I don't go that way. Keep reviewing! Thanx! ~Buruma 


	7. Piccolo moves in

*********Chapter 7***********

Buruma woke at the first ray of sunlight. She groaned from the dampness of the dew that sparkled around her. She glanced over and found Piccolo's still form surrounded by the glistening droplets and for a moment thought he was an angel. She sat there and watched him, his face showing a few expressions and then becoming still again. 

_Piccolo was facing the most beautiful woman he could ever have imagined. A smile tugged at his mouth, but when she smiled first there was no second thought. He melted right there, he became pure jell-o and couldn't help but smile back. He clasped his arms around her and lifted her up into the air. He could feel the heat from her body as he hugged her close. He swore then that he would never let her go._

Piccolo woke up and found Buruma staring at him. 

"Hello…" He said quietly. Buruma smiled.

"Hi." She reached out and stroked his cheek. His hand met hers and pressed it against his face. He smiled remembering his dream. Buruma smiled back at him driving any thoughts left that might have suggested hostility in him. 

"I'm hungry." She got up and started walking towards the house. Piccolo followed her, but before she reached the house he put his arms around her and hugged her. He lowered his head down to her ear.

"I love you." He whispered. Buruma smiled and turned around in his arms. She wrapped them around his neck and pulled herself up to his face.

"I love you too!" and she gave him a passionate kiss. They stood like that for a while until Buruma's dad found them and tapped on the glass door they were next to. Buruma glanced over and sheepishly smiled. Piccolo let her down and they went inside to get something to eat. Buruma cooked her self a feast and gave Piccolo the finest water she had, only wishing that she could cook for him. They sat across from each other; Buruma thinking she was fat for eating all of this while Piccolo sat there with a glass of water and Piccolo thinking he was in a dream again. When Buruma was done she went up stairs to take a shower. Piccolo told her that he needed to get some things at Goku's so while she was in the shower he went to Goku's.

As soon as he set foot on the Son property Gohan came running out.

"Piccolo! Piccolo!" he said. Goku was close behind with an amused look on his face.

"So buddy…where were you all night?" Goku grinned knowingly. Piccolo glared at him and walked right past him, grabbed his things and headed out again. Gohan followed him every where and when Piccolo took off Gohan started to jump up and down trying to fly after him. He gave up shortly after and sat on the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Piccolo…*sniff*…come back…" Gohan started to cry; Chichi came to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry honey he'll come back." She said. Goku watched Piccolo disappear with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hehe it seems Piccolo has a girlfriend…" Goku said while walking over to Chichi and Gohan. Chichi smacked him.

"How would you know that! He could just be tired of us…" Chichi started to cry, "… all that pure water I gave him and…and…that tree I fluffed up every night for him..." she then became really mad, "why that ungrateful bas…"

"Chichi! Not in front of Gohan!" Goku interrupted. Chichi quieted down and went into the kitchen and started to bang around in it to relieve the stress Piccolo gave her.

Meanwhile Piccolo had arrived back at Buruma's. He put his stuff in the spare room across from Buruma's room. He noticed in the corner that a tree had been placed there, he went over to it and didn't like that it wasn't planted into the ground. So he took it outside and planted it out side his window. He went back to his room and found a jug of water and glasses near his bed. Whoa, his…bed…Piccolo had never had a bed before. He went over to it and sat on it. It was nice, it was almost as squishy as Buruma's…he liked Buruma's bed… he then flopped down on it and stared at the ceiling. His eyes were just about to close when Buruma knocked softly on the door and entered. Piccolo sat up and watched her come into the room and sit next to him.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"It's fine, I put the tree that was in my room out side." He said. Buruma nodded.

"Is there anything else I could get you?" Piccolo shook his head. "Ok I'm gonna go get some lunch, you want some water?"

"Sure." Buruma got up and walked out the door and down to the kitchen. Buruma got Piccolo a glass of water and she made herself a sandwich. They sat across from each other, staring lovingly at one another when Chichi burst into the kitchen scaring both of them half to death.

"Chichi?" said Buruma with a questioning look on her face. "What are you doing here?" 

"I've come for that ungrateful Namekian bastard over there." Buruma started in surprise…Namekian bastard…she'd never heard that one before. Buruma glanced over at Piccolo who was casually sipping at his water. He noticed her staring at him and gave her a 'what?' look. All the while Chichi was inching toward a broom that stood by the door way a few feet away. Buruma noticed and went over to her and quickly led her away form it.

"Now Chichi what is this all about?" said Buruma.

"That ungrateful Namek didn't even say thank you for all I've done for him! And he made Gohan cry!" she said in a huff. Buruma put her head on her hand and shook her head.

"Sheesh. Piccolo say thank you." Buruma commanded. Piccolo glared at her. "Do it now!" she yelled. 

"Thank you…" Piccolo said very quietly.

"There he said thank you now stop bothering us." Said Buruma to Chichi, who was about to make him say it louder. Chichi stomped off and left Capsule Corp.

Buruma sighed and sat back down to finish her sandwich. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that." She said while looking at her sandwich. Piccolo grunted in response and finished his water. Buruma got up and went outside. She walked over to her favorite climbing tree and climbed up to the highest branch she could go. She sat there for a while until Piccolo found her.

"Hey…" She greeted him. He sat beside her and slipped an arm around her waist. He sighed. Buruma looked at him. "what's up?"

"I'm going to be gone for a few weeks, I'm going to go train with Goku." Buruma whimpered.

"But you can't…you have to stay here with me…" She was about to cry when Piccolo kissed her.

"It'll be alright. I'll drop in every now and then, ok?" Buruma looked a little less sad and she nodded. She laid her head on his chest and let out a big sigh. She wrapped her arms around him and he brought them both to the ground.

"When are you going to leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." Buruma whimpered some more. Piccolo picked her up in his arms and cradled her. He leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back and stroked his cheek and pointed ears.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said.

"I'm gonna miss you too." He gave her a little love nuzzle and stroked her cheek with one of his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She found his neck to be very soft so she kissed it. She kissed up his neck and when she reached his mouth she gave him a deep passionate kiss. Piccolo didn't know what she was doing at first but when she finished he found that he enjoyed it very much.

~ Hehe there you go the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it took me a while to get this one out. Please review! ~Buruma


	8. Piccolo leaves and comes back

*****Chapter 8*****

The next morning found Buruma curled up in the middle of her bed fast asleep. Piccolo was in a corner of her room watching her. He really wished that he didn't have to leave her but the Saiyan threat was too great and he didn't want to see the one he loved die. Goku was already down stairs eating all of Buruma's food. He would come back soon but he didn't know how soon, soon was. He went over to Buruma's bed and leaned down and kissed her goodbye. Buruma stirred and mumbled something unintelligible. Piccolo then worked up the nerve to walk out of the room leaving her behind. He floated down the stairs, his white cape trailing behind him and found Goku dozing off on the kitchen table. Piccolo poked him and Goku woke up with a start.

"Wha!?" Goku looked up and then calmed down seeing that it was Piccolo. "Jeez, Piccolo! What took you so long? Was your hair not cooperating?" Goku laughed at his own immature joke and got up. Piccolo shook his head and was regretting his choice in a training partner.

"Lets go." Piccolo said and he headed out the door. Goku followed him.

"BYE!!!" Goku yelled as they took off into the morning sky, towards some deserted mountains. Piccolo winced hoping that Goku didn't wake up Buruma. 

About an hour later Buruma woke up. She gasped remembering that Piccolo would be leaving today. She hurried to get out of bed only to be tangled in her sheets that had been wrapped tight around her body. She fell out and crawled along her floor till she reached the door. She opened it and ran to Piccolo's room, only to find that he wasn't there. She flew down stairs and found the big mess Goku made. She groaned. _Damn…I missed him._ Then she got angry._ And now I have to clean up this mess! Arg!_ She clenched her fists and hit some food off the counter. But she was glad for the distraction it got her mind off of the fact that Piccolo might be gone for a long time. When she was done the kitchen was spotless. She smiled at her work and went looking for her father. She found him in the invention room pouring over some schematics and completely oblivious to the outside world. Buruma tapped him on his shoulder and made him jump a mile. 

"Yikes!" 

"Whoa, it's ok it's just me." Buruma said trying to calm him down.

"Oh! Buruma! You're awake, finally." He said while going back to his schematics.

"Sorry, I would have been here sooner but Goku made a mess in the kitchen that needed to be cleaned up."

"I see. Well anyway come look at this." He motioned to her to look at the drawing. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"It's a gravity machine! But wait what does it do?"

"It's to help make you stronger." Suddenly Buruma realized what this meant. Piccolo wouldn't have to go away to train! He could do it in this gravity machine and he wouldn't have to leave!

"How long will it take to build?" Buruma asked hoping that it would only be a short time.

"Hmm…calculating how long it takes to get the parts in…I'm thinking about a year or so."

"A year!" Buruma was about to break down but she caught herself. She could wait; a year wasn't that long…or was it? She sighed and began to help with the fine details of the machine.

Piccolo touched down in a clearing in the middle of the forested mountains. Goku was running around like a little boy climbing up the trees and saying "Oh cool!" and "ooo, ooo can we stay here?" Piccolo agreed and began meditating against a tree. Goku started to practice his kicks and punches and they both did their things until nightfall. Piccolo gathered some wood for a fire and Goku went hunting. When Goku came back, he had brought a rabbit and some water. He gave the water to Piccolo and started to roast the rabbit for himself. The next day brought rain and Piccolo and Goku were sparing. Piccolo jabbed Goku in the stomach and Goku went sliding across the mud and into a tree. The tree splintered and sharp debris went every where. Goku got up and rammed himself into Piccolo, Piccolo staggered back and swung his arm around and hit Goku in the face. Goku winced and made a giant ki ball. Piccolo made one of his own and the two Ki balls met in the middle and let off this ferocious explosion. They both were thrown backwards and lay where they landed. Goku, breathing heavily, got up and went to go sit next to Piccolo. 

"Good…*huff*…Fight *huff*…we're getting *huff*…stronger." Goku collapsed in the mud and fell asleep. Piccolo went back to meditating and pretended that every drop that hit his body added even more strength to him. 

**************************

The next few months passed by not too quickly for either of them. They both longed for each other's company and Goku was making it a living hell for Piccolo. 

Piccolo was glaring at Goku who was counting the little ants that passed by them on their lunch break. 

"One…two…three…four…" Goku was distracted by a dragonfly but when it disappeared, he went back to counting. "um…one…two…" Piccolo groaned, he couldn't imagine living one more day with this goof. But was instantly humbled, because he knew Goku was the only one worthy of being a fighting partner. Piccolo sighed. He looked to the sky and asked it _Why?_ He levitated a few inches in the air and took the plunge. He flew higher and higher till Goku noticed.

"Hey! Where are you going?" shouted his fighting partner. Piccolo glanced down at him and then took off down the mountain. 

Buruma had donned her bathing suit, very excited that it was almost summer and getting warm. She threw her towel and sunglasses on a lounge chair and bolted for the diving board. She ran across it and leaped into the air only to be suspended but some unnatural force. 

"What the…?" she murmured obviously very puzzled. She looked around and saw that a green arm was around her waist. Her eyes widened and she turned around to meet a familiar face. "Piccolo!! I've missed you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with even more passion that he almost squeezed her to death. She struggled a bit and Piccolo realized what he was doing and let go of her. She plummeted into the water with a great splash and got Piccolo all wet. When she came up she gasped for air and clung to the side of the pool. She glanced at Piccolo who looked like a drowned rat and chuckled. Piccolo came to the side of the pool and helped Buruma out.

"I'm sorry…" He said while lifting her out with ease. Buruma took a deep breath.

"It's ok! I'm so glad to see you!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. This time Piccolo held her gently. Then Buruma noticed what she was wearing. She blushed and walked over to where her towel was. Piccolo couldn't keep his eyes off her beautiful body, the way it was so perfect…Buruma looked at him, Piccolo blushed and turned his head away. She wrapped the towel around her waist and led him into the house.

"Would you like some water, Piccolo?" She asked. Piccolo nodded not taking his eyes off her, he seemed to be mesmerized by her and he couldn't believe how much he had missed her. Buruma, being kind of uneasy about Piccolo looking at her, started a conversation about the gravity machine.

"My father made up some plans to build a gravity machine."

"A gravity machine?" asked Piccolo.

"Yep, so you don't have to go train in the woods with Goku. You can stay here." Buruma smiled at Piccolo. Piccolo made an attempt at smiling back. Buruma chuckled and handed him a glass of water. Piccolo sipped at it and looked around the house. 

"So when are you going back?" Asked Buruma tentatively, not wanting him to say the inevitable. 

"Tomorrow." 

"Oh…that soon, huh?" Piccolo put his glass down and slid an arm around her waist. 

"It's ok, Buruma." He pulled her towards him and hugged her tight. He let go a few seconds later and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. She stared back and smiled at him. He brought up his hand and slowly caressed her face, reveling in the softness of her cheek. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. After awhile they started to kiss and neither of them wanted to let go of the other.

~~~~ ARG!!!!, I…. Need…..story…..line…..sorry guys if this one didn't cut it. It's been a while since I last wrote, (you kno a little romance of my own ^_^), hey if you guys want to be apart of this story, send some ideas my way. Thanx for so many reviews! I didn't think this would be such a big hit!! ~~~~~~ Buruma 


	9. what is Piccolo thinking?

Chapter 9

Buruma looked away first and blushed a little. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Yamcha was just a distraction from her work, but Piccolo…Oh Piccolo was so charming and handsome she just couldn't get enough. At that moment she vowed to finish the gravity machine in less than a year. She wanted her man back and she was going to do just about anything. Piccolo didn't take his eyes off of her he wanted to burn her image into his eyes so that he wouldn't feel so lonely out there with just Goku.

Buruma realized that she was still in her bathing suit and since she really didn't go swimming just yet she bolted out the door. She hoped Piccolo would follow her and sure enough he did! She giggled while diving off the diving board, Piccolo swooped underneath her fearing that she would hurt herself and caught her in mid air again. Buruma gave him a confused look and slided from his grasp and somersaulted into the water. She resurfaced and couldn't see Piccolo. Her heart skipped a beat when suddenly a green flash crossed her eyes. It was going too fast for her to make anything out but she knew it was Piccolo. The next thing she knew she was pulled out of the water and tossed into the air. She twirled in the air and Piccolo smiled and held her hand, soon he entwined himself with her and they went plunging into the pool. It was the most exhilarating thing any of them had experienced before.

They resurfaced together and Buruma laughed at Piccolo's droopy antennae. She pulled on it and got out of the pool. The sun was just at the right angle when Piccolo looked up at her, his eyes went wide and his mouth fell slightly open. Buruma smoothed back her wet hair and her fit body was shinning at every muscle. Piccolo had a very strange thought at that moment, well to him it was strange but to normal humans it was perfectly natural.

"Hey there green man what cha looking at?" Her clear blue eyes looked at his dropped jaw. She knew exactly what he was thinking about, but she decided to tease him a little bit more. Piccolo shook his head and some water flung to the sides. Piccolo lifted himself out of the pool and used the sun to dry off. Buruma went over to him and traced his chiseled muscles. "Wow, you have some big muscles." She squeezed his bicep muscle and he flexed it. She squealed with delight and was suddenly scooped up by Piccolo and taken to her room. He couldn't stand the feeling anymore and now his instincts were taking over. Buruma was slightly scared since she didn't know what Piccolo was really like. She knew his past as a savage beast but in his transformation some of that could have been left over. _Oh my gosh… what is he going to do? His eyes seem so full of something… What is it? _Once they reached her room, she fled. To his surprise, Piccolo watched her run out of the room. He chased after her not really knowing what she was thinking.

"Buruma! Where are you going?" He called after her. Buruma looked behind her and saw his sad face and stopped. "Buruma?" Piccolo gently called for her. She faced him and ran to him crying. What was she doing? Why was she running away from the one she loved? She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Picco…. I'm not sure what came over me." She dropped her head into his chest and he held her close.

"It's ok my lovely Buruma." He kissed her head. He led her downstairs and figured that she might just want to relax and watch some TV. He put her on the couch and decided he try to do something nice for her. Buruma watched him head for the kitchen and wondered what he was up to.

so what is piccolo up to in the kitchen! Find out next time with Buruma!


	10. Fin

Chapter 10

The long awaited Chapter. Warning: The personality of Piccolo may change a bit.

Buruma gelled on the couch and watched her soap. Piccolo, meanwhile, was busy opening and closing the fridge. He got out some eggs and then some cheese. He really wasn't sure about any of the stuff he was grabbing. But in good spirit he tried his best to make something edible… at least to Buruma. He turned on the stove and placed a plate on the hot iron. He cracked the egg and put some cheese on it. It slowly cooked. After about 20 minutes Buruma decided that a green man should not be left alone in the kitchen for more than 15 minutes. She stepped cautiously into the bright kitchen and found piccolo staring intently at the sizzling egg on a plate. She went over to the big man and poked his arm.

"Uh… hey… why is that egg on a plate?" she stared curiously at the egg. There were a few pieces of egg shell in there and blocks of cheese littered it. She lifted up a lip in slight disgust.

"Hey, you're not supposed to see this." He gently lifted her and took her back to the couch where he dropped her. "Now stay there, ok?" Buruma shrugged and kept her eye on the kitchen. She really wasn't too sure he should be left alone, but among all things she trusted him. Minutes later the green man brought out the massacred egg and cheese. He placed it in front of her and pushed the plate in her direction. Buruma was really scared about eating it when all of a sudden Goku decides to show up! Oh! Her savior! She'll say sorry to Piccolo later. She sheepishly greeted Goku in. Piccolo emitted an inaudible growl at Goku for ruining his special treat for Buruma.

"Oh my! Is that food!?" Goku, with out so much as a hesitation had gulped down the entire thing. Buruma was quite relieved. Piccolo kind of sensed that buruma wasn't really going to eat it anyway and decided to let the matter drop for the time being.

"So why are you here Goku?" Piccolo asked bluntly.

"Oh, yea. You know that thing that was coming to destroy us?" Goku innocently asked.

"Yes…" Piccolo stared at him.

"Well it's coming sooner than we expected by Buruma's dad's calculation." He stated matter-of-factly. Buruma's eyes went wide. But she hadn't finished the gravity machine. In fact she hasn't even gotten the first part in!! What was she going to do…

Piccolo stared at Goku wanting to kill him for ruining such a good day. He resisted of course.

"When will the saiyans be here?" Piccolo gritted his teeth.

"Uhm I think he said in 6 months."

"6 Months?!" both Piccolo and Buruma sat up and yelled at Goku. Goku started and stepped back a little holding his hands up warding them away. So this meant that Piccolo knew he must not dawdle in matters with Buruma. He hated to think it, but in order to save her and the rest of this world he inhabits he must not see her again. He sent Goku away.

"Buruma…" he began. " You know I love you right?"

"Yes…what are you getting at Piccolo?" she placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

"Buruma, I must not see you again." He gently stroked her face. "I know we just had this amazing day. I loved being with you. I want to continue to be with you. I know it's complicated, but I must not have any more distractions…. I'm so sorry…" He trailed off as he saw tears streaming down his loves face. Buruma understood completely, but she wasn't ready to let him go just yet. She laid her head upon his chest and breathed in his familiar sent. It filled her nostrils and she felt at peace and nothing would tear them apart. Piccolo held her close and breathed in her soft shampoo scent. This moment would be in both their minds until they meet again.

"I love you, Piccolo…" Were the last words he heard as he flew out the door and into the world beyond.

Okay... well I hope that gave you some closure. I leave it up to you to continue the story if you wish.


End file.
